1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selectively applying a variety of skin protection fluids such as suntan lotions and oils on an individual's skin. The type of skin protection fluid applied can be selected from a variety of skin protection fluids having different SPF factors (skin protection factor).
2. Description of the Related Art
When people are at public bathing areas such as beaches, rivers, pools, etc., proper skin protection lotions and oils are necessary to protect individuals from harmful rays such as ultraviolet rays from the sun.
When individuals are at a beach, the situation usually arises in which the individual may run out of suntan lotion or may not have a suntan lotion which has the specific SPF factor that the individual needs for protection. When suntan lotion is not readily available, such as on beaches where there is no convenient access to stores, obtaining a bottle of suntan lotion may be burdensome and time consuming. Also, even if a store is accessible to the beach, the possibility also exists that the store may not have the suntan lotion necessary for that specific individual.
Additionally, in situations where a large family or group of individuals are together on the beach, it is likely that each individual in the family or group may require skin protection fluids of different SPF factors. Accordingly, the family or group will have to carry a bag which would include several bottles of skin protection fluid. This may become cumbersome when travelling to a beach since other accessories such as beach chairs, towels, umbrellas and coolers also need to be carried.
Also, in applying skin protection fluid to an individual's skin, for maximum protection it is necessary to apply the skin protection fluid over the entire exposed surface area of the individual's skin. If the individual is alone, this is impossible since an individual cannot adequately apply skin protection fluid onto hard-to-reach areas of his or her own back. Accordingly, it is necessary to utilize the services of a second individual to apply the skin protection fluid on hard-to-reach areas such as the back and upper neck.